cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Greene
Peter Greene (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''Clean, Shaven'' (1993) [Peter Winter]: Shot to death by Robert Albert after Peter points a gun at Robert. *''Judgment Night (1993)'' [Sykes]: Shot in the stomach in a shoot-out with Cuba Gooding Jr, causing him to fall back into sewer water; his body is shown again afterwards when Denis Leary discovers him floating on the surface. *''The Mask'' (1994) [Dorian Tyrell]: Stabbed with his own knife while being sucked into a whirlpool when Jim Carrey drains the water. (Played for comic effect). *''Pulp Fiction'' (1994) [Zed]: Tortured to death (off-screen) after being shot in the crotch by Ving Rhames with a shotgun in Peter's basement torture chamber; we last see Peter still alive as Bruce Willis leaves Ving alone with Peter, but his fate is clear. (Bruce later tells Maria de Medieros "Zed's dead, baby.") *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) [Peter a mercenary]: Neck snapped at the end of a struggle with Steven Seagal as he is about to shoot Morris Chestnut. *''Bang'' (1995) [Adam]: Killed (I recall shot or stabbed to death by Darling Narita). *''Coyote Run'' (1996) [Clifton Santier/Bosco]: Killed at the end of a fight/shootout with Michael Pare. *''The Rich Man's Wife (1996)'' [Cole Wilson]: Shot repeatedly by Halle Berry, after she hits him in the back with a hatchet (who then makes it look like contrived self-defense) as vengeance for killing her husband (Christopher McDonald). *''Black Cat Run (1998)'' [D.J. Wheeler]: Killed in an explosion along with Jake Busey when Patrick Muldoon ignites a pool of gasoline that Peter is sitting in (after being badly injured in a car crash), as Peter is trying to shoot Patrick. *''Blue Streak'' (1999) [Deacon]: Shot in the chest by Martin Lawrence while Peter is trying to kill Martin. *''Scenes of the Crime (2001)'' [Rick]: Shot to death by Noah Wyle, after being run over by a van. *''Brothers in Arms (Video, 2005)'' [Bert]: Shot repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Antwon Tanner (as he holds him in a bearhug to muffle the gunshots by a saloon bar), his body is later seen as his father (David Carradine) discovers him. *''H.G. Wells' War of the Worlds (2005)'' [Matt Herbert]: Fatally injured during the alien attack; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to his brother (C. Thomas Howell). *''Dead & Deader (2006)'' [Dr. Scott]: Arms torn out by rampaging zombies. *''End Game (2006)'' ' [''Jack Baldwin]: Drowned (having been disfigured by a car crash) during a struggle with Cuba Gooding Jr., after they both fall off the dock and into the water. His body is shown afterwards drifting away. *Fist of the Warrior (Video, 2009)' [''John Lowe]: Suffocated after Ho-Sung Pak ties a bag over Greene's head and starts strangling him as vengeance for killing his wife. *''The Kill Hole'' (2012) [Peter Krebbs]: Shot in the head on the sidewalk by Tory Kittles. TV Deaths *''Life on Mars'' (2008 series) [Jimmy McManus]: Shot in the chest by Ralph Brown in the street. *''Justified: Fire in the Hole (2010)'' [Thomas Buckley]: Shot repeatedly by Timothy Olyphant as Peter goes for a gun. Greene has the distinction as being the first person shown to ever be killed on the show as well. Gallery Peter Greene dead in 'Justified - Fire in the Hole'.png|Peter Greene dead in Justified: Fire in the Hole 11053182 565852643555068 2796620047276878362 n-1-.jpg|Peter shot in Clean, Shaven 11709378 565852680221731 8924032133569425831 n-1-.jpg|Peter dead in Clean, Shaven 11707724 565852656888400 8389237007369642065 n-2-.jpg|Peter Greene shot in Pulp Fiction Themask-movie-screencaps.com-10831.jpg|Peter Greene's death in The Mask 11693863 565852660221733 21734785007388266 n-1-.jpg|Peter Greene about to die in Black Cat Run Greene, Peter Greene, Peter Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Roman Catholic Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in Steven Seagal Movies Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in Les Mayfield Movies Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in Matt Reeves Movies